El último heredero de Slytherin
by Drake-vampire
Summary: Once años después de que Harry Potter destruyera a Lord Voldemort, salen a la luz varios secretos. Un niño esta frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, por sus venas corre la sangre de un Lord y él esta dispuesto a descubrir las verdades que su madre le ocultó pero quizás sus ganas de descubrir la verdad causen desastres mayores. ¿Que pasaría si los muertos vuelven a la vida?


_Hola la verdad hace tiempo que no escribo fanfics, no obstante he decidido re publicar algunos antiguos que tenia, este lo escribí hace unos 5 años (lo edité un poco para que quedara decente)._

**___ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene OC's sobre todo en los primeros capítulos, la pareja principal es Teddy Lupin x OC, la temática principal es el descubrimiento por parte de este OC (hijo de Lord Voldemort) de su ascendencia y posterior resurrección del Señor Oscuro a manos de su hijo._**

**___Los siguientes 3 capítulos contienen referencias a una relacion Sirius Black x OC y a un Lord Voldemort x OC, todo en aras de explicar el origen del heredero protagonista, pero les doy a elegir, si no desean tantas referencias puedo reducirlo y saltar directamente a la parte donde aparecen Teddy, el hijo de Lord Voldemort y este mismo, que es donde comienza oficialmente la trama._**

_Resumen completo:__ Once años después de que Harry Potter destruyera a Lord Voldemort, salen a la luz varios secretos.  
Un niño esta frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, por sus venas corre la sangre de un Lord y él esta dispuesto a descubrir las verdades que su madre le ocultó pero quizás sus ganas de descubrir la verdad causen desastres mayores.  
¿Que pasaría si los muertos vuelven a la vida?  
Una tercera guerra mágica esta a punto de desatarse, y esta vez tendrá nuevos lideres..._

* * *

Once años después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico parecía encontrarse en paz, el enemigo había sido derrotado y parecía que había tranquilidad para mucho mas tiempo...aun , el primero en creerlo habría sido Harry Potter, estaba casado con Draco Malfoy y vivía en la casa de sus sueños con el hombre de sus sueños, tenia 3 hijos: James, Albus Severus y Lily y porque no decirlo uno en camino.

Su divorcio con Ginny Weasley no había sido fácil ella había intentado arrebatarle a los niños pero una perseverancia inquebrantable había logrado que le otorgaran la custodia de los niños a pesar de el revuelo que había causado la revelación acerca de sus amores con Draco Malfoy.

Podria decirse que ahora era completamente feliz pero no, le preocupaba su ahijado Tom Adrian Castlerock, hijo de su amiga Anne 2 años mayor que el, ella había sido novia de su padrino, así se habían conocido esa era la mas probable razón de que hubiera aceptado ser padrino de un niño cuyo origen desconocía casi por completo.  
Draco reprobaba esta relación, el era fiel creyente de que el secreto de la joven auror, debía ser algo terrible para ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Esa mañana Anne Castlerock despertó sobresaltada por su pequeña lechuza que la asediaba con dos cartas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, se sorprendió pues hace solo un mes y dos semanas habia enviado a su hijo único a dicho colegio.

Su primer pensamiento fue para su hijo, y al parecer asi era, la carta era enviada por la Directora : Minerva McGonagall.  
Se apresuró a llegar a Hogwarts con un mal presentimiento que la ahogaba en la garganta, cuando llegó la Directora la esperaba con un aire preocupado que parecía asegurarle que no se equivocaba cuando creía que el momento de revelar sus mas profundos secretos había llegado...no podía dejar de imaginarse a todos, empezando por Harry que era el padrino de su hijo.

-Buenos días, profesora McGonagall -dijo ella intentando que su voz no denotara su impaciencia.

-Anne ¿no es cierto?, buenos días toma asiento.

-¿Sucede algo con Adrian? -dijo rogando en el fondo de su ser para que fuese así.

-No, el esta bien...de hecho te llamé por un problema con Adrian que desde luego el no causó...es un niño muy tranquilo e inteligente, pero me temo de que su llegada a Hogwarts esta causando mas revuelo del que usualmente... - se interrumpió bruscamente intentando dar el énfasis correcto a sus palabras- quiero decir, velo tu misma.

Anne se quedó sin habla cuando Minerva Mc Gonagall le mostró un pergamino que llevaba por titulo "Tom Riddle Tercero", debajo habían alusiones a la posibilidad de que Adrian fuese hijo de Lord Voldemort, mejor dicho eran mas que alusiones eran afirmaciones , y para que a nadie le quedara dudas tenia al final dos fotos comparativas una de Adrian y otra de Voldemort adolescente, el parecido era innegable, Adrien parecía una versión ligeramente modificada de Voldemort , habían muy pocas diferencias en realidad, cuando Anne le devolvió a McGonagall el pergamino estaba asustada .

-Esto fue decomisado por el señor Filch a unos slytherins de 5°año, como comprenderás esto me tiene muy preocupada, es algo que se ha estado comentando entre los alumnos de slytherin de que Adrien podría ser el ultimo heredero de Salazar Slytherin - McGonagall miraba con curiosidad a Anne aunque intentaba dar un mayor matiz de preocupación a su rostro.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que Adrien sea cambiado de casa? –dijo con voz queda Anne, en realidad estaba comenzando a preocuparle que su hijo (como se había encargado de mostrarle Harry, un mes antes hubiera sido colocado por el Sombrero Seleccionador en Slytherin, apenas rozó su cabeza seguido de un comentario mas bien zalamero, había dicho "Interesante...un niño inteligente...bien podría quedar en Ravenclaw, pero también es valiente y desde luego Gryffindor le ayudaría a alcanzar la gloria sin embargo a pesar de tener muchas cualidades que me impedirían colocarlo en ninguna casa y por supuesto me pondrían en un aprieto en otra ocasión es sin duda un Slytherin lo lleva en las venas , un Slytherin sin lugar a duda, un verdadero Slytherin aunque el aun no lo sepa...") fuese un Slytherin y sabia que McGonagall estaba recordando tan bien como ella la ceremonia de Selección.

-Me temo que un cambio de casa, no haría ninguna diferencia, la...noticia mejor dicho...el rumor se ha esparcido por todo Hogwarts y por eso te estoy llamando, temo que esto este afectando a Adrian, un niño de esa edad, es comprensible el no entiende nada sobre esto al menos no muy bien y no creo que sea saludable para él llegar a entender esto del todo.

-Si yo creo lo mismo, y creo que será necesario que me lleve a mi hijo de Hogwarts, esto no es saludable para el y estará mejor en otro lugar – dijo ligeramente nerviosa.

-Si, yo te entiendo , es natural que quieras lo mejor para Adrien después de todo es tu hijo...pero creo que los alumnos de 5° año no son los únicos en tener curiosidad acerca del origen de Adrian , me supongo que el mismo la tiene y no me puedes negar que su parecido con el de Lord Voldemort no es intrigante.

-No se que es lo que trata de insinuar pero supongo que acerca sobre quien es exactamente el padre de mi hijo ,eso supone parte de mi vida privada y no deseo compartirla con nadie –su rostro era ahora serio y parecía ligeramente enojada, McGonagall estaba segura de que no se había equivocado en sus sospechas, mandó a llamar a Horace Slughorn, jefe de casa de Slytherin, el también había manifestado su inquietud acerca de Tom Adrian y el había sido también el primero en afirmar que el niño podía ser (y esto era mas que probable) descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, Slughorn reconocía en el niño signos mas notorios de su parecido con Voldemort cuando este estudiaba aun en Hogwarts después de todo el había tenido la oportunidad de ser su maestro, su parecido se extendía mas allá de lo físico también a la forma de ser, la personalidad, pero era también él , el primero en afirmar que el niño estaba exento de todo instinto malévolo a diferencia de su padre , era claro que Anne no había fallado en eso , en lo que refería a su educación y era por eso su preocupación que la certeza de la verdad afectaran a Adrian de manera que sus instintos malignos aflorasen , cuando Slughorn entró en la oficina el silencio que ambas mujeres habían colocado entre si se rompió y esto pareció poner mas nerviosa a Anne:

-Como te decía, Anne creo que no me molestaría ni tampoco al profesor Slughorn escucharte unos momentos , nos encantaría saber un poco mas sobre el origen de Adrien , si no te opones claro esta –sonrió ligeramente.

-Me opongo, como ya le dije eso forma parte de mi vida privada y supongo que la única persona capaz de interrogarme al respecto seria mi hijo y nadie mas, a nadie mas le compete saber acerca de quien es o no es ese hombre.

-Creo...Anne que no lo has entendido correctamente, todo asunto que afecte a esta escuela como lo hace esto en particular me compete y me interesa y si no deseas decírnoslo lo entiendo pero creo que al Ministerio si le interesaría saber acerca de esto – había esperado una reacción violenta de parte de la chica pero ella se había asustado y había accedido a hablar con una rabia que no se esforzaba por ocultar:

-Esta bien...no me gustan las amenazas en especial porque no había mucho que decir, mientras estuve secuestrada por el Señor Oscuro conocí a un hombre, un mortifago que desde luego no era tan cercano a él como para llevar una marca tenebrosa, el me ayudo a seguir con vida a...sobrevivir el murió esa noche como muchos otros luchando contra el Señor Tenebroso –se quedo callada ligeramente agitada y esperando que creyesen su mentira, la misma mentira que le había dicho a Harry y muchos otros que la conocían y habían preguntado.

-Anne, querida...como decirte esto...¿no sabias su nombre? – Mc Gonagall, se interrumpió prefería ver hasta donde era capaz de mentir Anne, antes de decirle que en realidad ella ya sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Su nombre...? – Anne se estremeció ligeramente no tenia planeada una respuesta a esto asi que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente – se llamaba...Aidan Leigh.

-Esta bien... Anne me temo decirte que tu explicación es mas bien incipiente...no nos haz aclarado nada o casi nada, y creo que estarás de acuerdo en que necesitamos la verdad, mira si nos dices la verdad COMPLETA entonces prometo guardar el secreto, porque yo no soy de una persona que hable...sin pruebas, yo no te interrogaría de esta manera si no tuviera mis sospechas bien fundadas... –se interrumpió no era su intención atacarla si podía evitarlo, tenia que hacerla entrar en confianza.

-!No puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo! , me esta acusando de mentirosa...o que no entiendo que es lo que se supone que debo decir, me parece injusto que me trate de esa manera solo porque...me niego a darle los mínimos detalles de mi vida privada. –dijo Anne con estudiada indignación, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar decir una verdad que creia haber enterrado para siempre.

-Anne, escúchame bien, yo no puedo asegurar nada, pero el profesor Slughorn y yo no hubiésemos decidido hacerte venir a Hogwarts y someterte a este interrogatorio si no tuviéramos algo en que fundar nuestras dudas...

-!Me ha hecho venir a Hogwarts porque unos chicos de quince años, creen que mi hijo es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin! –dijo casi desesperada, se sentía perdida , había llegado el momento de decir la verdad...

-No, Anne tranquilízate, escúchame no quiero verme obligada a llamar al Ministerio de Magia, no creo que ellos serian tan...amables, y si estas diciendo la verdad no creo que te moleste beber un poco de veritaserum sólo para quedar tranquilos y poder apaciguar toda esta revolución que se esta formando en Hogwarts.

-No beberé eso...yo me voy de aquí...no he venido a ser humillada... –dijo poniéndose de pie –le pido por favor que le avise a Adrian que estoy aquí para llevarlo a casa.

-No, Anne por favor, tranquila, hablo en serio, siéntate, necesitamos saber...esto es muy importante para el Mundo Mágico, necesitamos saber si Adrian es o no hijo de Lord Voldemort, te estoy dando una oportunidad de defenderte y explicar porque pasó – dijo sujetándola de la mano, ella se sentó y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas afloraran a sus ojos mientras hablaba sobre el padre de su hijo.

Revivir sus recuerdos era difícil para Anne, habían pasado tantas cosas...de pronto las imágenes pasaron aprisa por su mente...se vio con claridad besando a Sirius en Grimmauld Place, luego lo veía morir..., después estaba desnuda junto a Tom Riddle Segundo...Lord Voldemort..., y después el día de la Segunda Guerra en que él murió...y por ultimo el día del nacimiento de Adrian.

EL MOMENTO DE REVELAR LA VERDAD SOBRE EL PADRE DE ADRIAN HABÍA LLEGADO...


End file.
